


In An Instant

by DarkReign



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReign/pseuds/DarkReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn’t it amazing how life is one thing and then, in an instant it becomes something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In An Instant

Mark hadn’t ever felt this way.

It felt so different.

Jack. Sean.

Whatever he was called. Mark missed him.

Jack was in the passenger seat of his moms car as his mom took him to go meet with Mark. Mark was his boyfriend for a year and a half. Things were great. Life was good.

He remembered when Mark asked him out, afterwards he said, “Isn’t it amazing how life is one thing and then, in an instant it becomes something else?”

So, isn’t it amazing how life is one thing and then, in an instant it becomes something else?

Mark sat at the hospital, his hand intertwined with Jack’s. It was cold, just like the rest of him.

A week ago, when they were going to hang out, Jack and his mom got in a car crash. His mom was fine, but Jack was in a coma.

Mark was always there, he never left. He was waiting for Jack to give some sort of answer. Would his body go limp or would those blue eyes open, along with a beautiful smile? Mark wanted to know.

It had been a month now. A month of waiting for Jack.

Mark’s uploads died down, but the fans understood. It was hard for Mark. After losing his dad, it didn’t wanna lose his boyfriend.

Jack had to make a choice, and soon. It was almost time for him to choose. If he didn’t choose in the next 24 hours, time would choose for him.

But he couldn’t do it. It was hard being in this situation, he didn’t know what to do. Time will choose.

Time had chosen.

It all went down too fast. Jack had to die. There was no answer from him in two months, so it was time. 

Mark sat there, hand on Jack’s, watching him slip away. Mark cried for hours with no end.

The uploads stopped for six months. Without Jack, Mark couldn’t bring himself to do it. His fans were smart and they would know if he was faking a smile. At least they didn’t force him to do videos.

{AN: I am so sorry.}


End file.
